MSLTC: The first adventure
by Chocoheart Setendo
Summary: Shokora 'Choco' Candys greatest wish is to have an Adventure with Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Tails. Her wish comes true when her archenemie Nightmare works with Bowser and Eggman. Now it's up to her and the Boys to stop them, before it's too late.
1. The Big Day

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction. I had this story in my head for a while and now I've decided to publish it, I hope you like it.

**THE BIG DAY**

Everybody heard about Super Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius. Mario was saving the Mushroom Kingdom with his brother Luigi from Bowser, the King of Koopas and Sonic was saving Mobius with his best friend Miles ,,Tails'' Prower from Dr. Ivo Robotnik ,,Eggman'', an evil scientist.

One day something strange happened: Eggman built a machine which teleported him to Bowsers castle. The evil guys became good friends and decided to defeat their arch enemies for once and for all. However, the Plumbers and animals became friends too and defeated them.

Since that day the 4 heroes were having adventures together. Just the four of them.

But that changed one day…

There was a city called Station Square and even it looks peaceful there was something big going on.

In a canyon, a black creature with red eyes, sharp teeth and claws was flying away with a 6-year old girl, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple headband, a purple short sleeved T-shirt, a purple knee-length skirt and purple shoes.

The creature was followed by another Girl, who was in the same age as his victim, however she had brown hair and her left eye was green and her right one was blue. She was wearing a red ribbon on her head, purple glasses, black pearl earrings, a turquoise heart necklace, a sleeveless knee-length dress, the top blue and the bottom green, white gloves, orange silk socks, yellow ballerinas and a pink belt around her waist.

That was Shokora ,,Choco'' Candy, the hero of this city. Although she was young, she was brave and saved Station Square from Nightmare many times. Nightmare was the creatures name, he was dangerous and already killed many people but he was always failing to kill Choco. He had Choco's best friend Coco Magic, who was a wizard. He wants her power but he had to kill her first.

''Come back here Nightpain!'' the girl screamed.

The creature growled: ''Night_mare_! You know my Name is Nightmare! You're doing this on purpose!''

''Doing what, Nightpain?'' she smirked.

Nightmare stopped flying away and flew above her.

''If you want your friend back, then you know what you have to d_oooo._'' he sang.

Choco sighed: ''Alright, alright.'' Then she picked up a pink phone from her belt and tapped something. Something came out from the top of the phone, landing on Nightmares eyes.

Nightmare let go of Coco and yelled out in pain. Choco caught her friend in time and the two girls smiled at each other.

''Thanks Sis, I know you would save me'' the wizard said.

''It was all thanks CC'' CC was the phone, but she wasn't a phone. She was a **ROBOT**! Choco created her when she was only three years old and has been a good help for the now six-year-old.

''God dammit Shokora! That wasn't the deal I talked about!'', Nightmare screamed while holding his eyes shut.

''Oh, Oh! CC! I need a hoverboard! **NOW**!'' CC transformed into a hoverboard and the Girl drove away. Coco transformed into a purple eagle and followed her.

The Girls arrived in their home, the white house and the president immediately hugged Coco.

''Coco, are you okay?'' He asked his daughter. Coco nodded and told him everything what happened.

''I knew you would save my daughter, Shokora. Your Parents would be so proud of you.'' Choco blushed by this comment. ''You say this every time.''

''I'm telling the truth! Anyway, isn't your 'Big day' today?''

Choco gasped: ''You're right! Today is the M.S.L.T meeting in the Stadium!''

Coco looked confused: ''M.S what?''

Choco pouted: ''Oh, come on sis! M.S.L.T is the short form for Mario, Sonic, Luigi and…'' she sighed in Love: ''…_Tails_.''

''And that's in one hour'' ,the president finished.

''**IN ONE HOUR? I HAVE TO HURRY!**'', the girl screamed and ran to her room, with Coco shaking her head

''You might be a fangirl, but you're still a hero Shokora Candy.

**And that's it (for now).**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! It's my first story!**

**I'm out! **


	2. Meeting the heroes and bad news

**Authors Note:** Here is the second chapter. I also want to tell you, that I only can update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday because I am in the hospital and I'm only at home on these days.

**At the stadium:**

There was a huge crowd in front of the stadium. Choco was jumping to see if the crowd was moving.

''Come on, come on, COME ON! UGH!'' the girl was inpatient, so she decides to use CC. CC transformed into a propeller with two holding sticks and she flew above the crowd. After arriving on the entrance, some people were complaining about her but she let it fly away.

The stadium was full of fanboys, fangirls and some parents who were dragged in by their kids. The Girl felt sorry for them. She was standing in the front seat and waited excitedly. She waited for this moment since… well forever!

At 5 p.m. the stadium got dark and everybody became silent. There was a huge flying machine above the stadium and it landed on the Ground. Some people were whispering and some were already cheering.

**''HELLO STATION SQUARE!'' **a familiar voice yelled and there they were: The 26-year old plumber and his 25-year old brother, the 15-year old hedgehog and the 8-year old fox. Choco was screaming, crying and breathing fast.

''Calm down Choco!'' CC warned ''If you keep breathing fast, you will collapse!''

''I can't help it CC! I waited for this moment since I was a little Baby!'' Choco cheered.

Suddenly black smoke filled the stadium and the fans escaped except Choco. She knew what was up.

The boys were looking around until they saw a black creature in front of them, who bowed.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, heroes of Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius.'' he said.

''Who the heck are you?'' Sonic asked.

''I'm Nightmare and I'm here because you four have something I want. The crystals and emeralds.''

''DON'T!'' It was Choco who jumped before the boys, protecting them. ''Leave them alone, Nightbutt!'' making the heroes snicker.

''**SILENT!'' **the creature looked them in cages and they flew above him. ''and I told you before, I'm NIGHTMARE!''

''Nightmare? What kind of name is that?'' Mario asked. Nightmare glared at him and picked the fox, placing one of his claws on his neck, making him shiver. ''One more word and he is dead!'' Nightmare threated. Suddenly he got shot on his eye, letting Tails go and the cages disappear.

Choco caught Tails in her arms. The fox had his eyes closed because he was afraid of the creature but when he opened his eyes, he was shocked: The Girl looked cute. brown hair, a green and a blue eye. She was amazing. Choco put him down and ran to the other boys.

''Are you okay?'' she asked in worry.

''Yeah, we're fine kid.'' Luigi answered.

Nightmare was holding his eye. Blood came out of it and he cursed: ''I freaking hate you, Shokora Candy!''

''Yeah I hate you too.'' Choco giggled. ''Seriously, give up! You'll never win.''

''Says you!''

''Bowser! Eggman!'' Mario and Sonic yelled at the same time and their archenemies appeared.

''Well, well, well, is that the Girl you talked about Master?'' the koopa king asked.

Choco was confused. Master?

''Oh right! I forgot to tell you: Bowser and Eggman are my new henchmen!'' Nightmare announced.

''**WHAT?!** When did that happened?''

Now it was Eggman's turn to talk: ''Oh last week. Bowser and I heard about him and we were so excited to meet him.''

''So, we decided to travel to his universe and working for him.'' Bowser finished.

''Oh, come on, you failed more plans then Nightmare, you freaks!'' Choco laughed.

''WOAH!'' The boys were surprised by her answer.

''Your comebacks are as cute as your ribbon. But if they failed so many plans, how come we have THEM?'' Nightmare asked and showed a portal. There were Princess Peach and Daisy, Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit and … Choco gasped.

''Coco!''

''That's right. We kidnapped the princesses, girls and your sister.'' Nightmare laughed.

''If you kill her…''

''Let me finish! There in a room and I hid the keys. I'll give you 5 days to find them and if you fail… than I'll do the same to her I did to your parents.'' Choco teared up. She still has memories of her parent's dead even if she was one back then.

''If you excuse us, we have work to do.'' A portal showed up and the villains disappeared, leaving the girl and the boys alone.

**There we go another chapter done!**

**Like I said, updates are on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**

**See ya!**


End file.
